Dragon Warrior III: An Emotional End
by spincutEdge6272
Summary: My feelings about the end of the game. Written in diary form. It's a tiny bit like a story on suicide so if you're offended, don't read. For the others, R&R!


Dragon Warrior: An Emotional Ending  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Warrior. But I wish I do.  
  
Note: This is my feelings toward the end of Dragon Warrior. It is summed up as a sad end, so don't read this if you don't like sad endings. Sorry to those who start hating me once they read this fic. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tis I, Hero, once again writing to you. Life is harsh, yet we always find someway to get out of it. My comrades and I have vanquished the mighty Zoma in fierce battle. Yet, the sealing of the two worlds is more than I can take. I may never return from where I came from. Yet, knowing that my land is safe from evil is enough to calm my crying heart. Oh, those moments my friends and I spent together.  
  
We traveled to many places, and I shall remember them always. First, we retrieved the thieves' key and warped ourselves to an entirely different place, which is Romaly. We defeated Kandar and returned the king's crown. Though I denied the king's request for me to become king, we were happy enough that we saved a town. Then, the crisis in Noaniels, the pyramids in Isis, the obtaining of the ship, the soothing of the curse of the ocean, the conclusion of the problem in Samanao and Zipangu, my father's helmet in Muor, the retrieval of the 6 orbs to restore Lamia, the crushing of Baramos.  
  
It was then that we discovered that this is not the end of misery. Zoma, the demon king was the real master of evil. To destroy, we would have to reach him. Than is when we ran into Alefgard, the Dark World. The darkness of the night will forever be remembered in Alefgard. After we received information in Tantegel Castle, we learned that we must retrieve the Light Armor, the Light Shield and the King's Sword in order to get to Zoma. We retrieved the 3 items, and was ready to go to Zoma's Castle. But where? After getting the item from Rubiss, we set out, armed with the information of where Zoma's Castle is. We finally arrived and we headed for Zoma's throne room. We fought countless creatures and made it to an underground portion of Zoma's Castle, below the throne room.  
  
It was there that I saw the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life. One of Zoma's most powerful descendants literally tore my father apart. He could not see nor hear, yet he could talk and still had his senses. He sensed a person nearby and told that person to go tell his son that he has fallen in battle, yet he loves him dearly. Upon hearing these words, I mourned at the passing of my father, and vowed to destroy Zoma. We finally reached a room which looks like rituals are held in it. Zoma tested us by forcing us to fight his 3 descendants. We bested the 3, and went after Zoma. Zoma fought hard, and we were near death until something started to glow in my pack. It was the Light Orb I got from the Dragon Queen. She gave up her life to aid me in the battle, and I shall not fail her! I raised the Orb. It had some sort of effect on Zoma. He started to get weaker as I held up the Light Orb. We regained our strength and gave it our all. Finally, Zoma fell to our power and we celebrated in victory. Yet, we were trapped! With nowhere to go, we fell in a deep pit.  
  
We ended up in the Nail Mark. We made our way back to Tantegel, where the people celebrated our victory. We had a lot of fun, but when the king told me that the light sealed this world forever from ours, it was more than I can handle.  
  
I am now on a journey in this world called Alefgard, known as the second world. I promise that I will never return back to where the others are, and I am to die alone, here in the wilderness as my father. This is my last memoir I write in this diary, and I hope someone finds it. That person can then give it to my old friend, or anybody who knew me. Now this is my, last goodbye. I have more to say, but I won't say anything more than just this. "Father, you have been avenged."  
  
The one who saved Alefgard,  
Hero  
  
_________________________________________________________________________ Hopefully you guys won't hate me because of this ending. You can hate me deep inside, or review in constructive criticism. Just don't flame me!  
  
-Spincut Kali Edge "When you look down, you'll see misery. Look up, and nobody's gonna stand in your way" 


End file.
